Forbidden Love LunaxJon
by BabyNinetails
Summary: Luna is a werewolf hunter and is training her little sister Sakura to become on as well. Luna is a reincarnation of a fox demon god, but doesn't know it yet,she just know she is different.they get attacked by a group of werewolves and end up in their castle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Luna and I'm 17yrs. old. The reason why I was named Luna was because of my long white hair mixed with tan edges and golden yellow eyes. I also have a little sister named Sakura and she's nine years old. She has short pink hair mixed with white tips and lime green eyes. We lost our mother and father when Sakura was still a baby. We live alone in an ocean view cottage on the other side of town. It's pretty small but just enough room for us to move around freely. Anyway, I'm a werewolf hunter and training my sister to become one as well. She's improving but still lacking on the dodging drills.

"_Ow!" _Yelped Sakura.

I sighed and walked over to her.

"Sakura I told you to dodge left not right."

"_Well how was I supposed to know, it came out of nowhere."_ She compliantly explained.

I sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, that's enough training for tonight, let's hurry and get home. It's getting late."

"_No! Give me one more try. I know I can do it this time… please big sister!"_ she pleaded.

"Alright. One more time that's it."

Sakura nodded and got up to try again. I looked at her face, her face showed determination. She wanted to succeed as a werewolf hunter. That's how I was when Papa was training me. I miss Papa…

"_Ugh! Ow!"_ shouted Sakura.

I broke out of thought and ran to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"_Yeah. I'm fine, but I messed up again. I'm sorry big sister."_

"Don't apologize you did really well this time. I'm very proud of you sakura" I said happily

She looked at me panting and smiling. She knew I was proud of her. I held out my hand offering to help her up, she happily took it and stood up.

"Since you did so well in your training today I'll reward you by making your favorite dish tonight." I said

"_Yay! Big sister's Curry!"_ She shouted happily.

On our way home we had to walk through the "_Black Forest". _Sakura clinged onto me tightly.

"_Luna I don't like this forest, it's scary at night." _She whined.

"It's okay, just stay close to me" I said trying to calm her down.

I stopped and looked around as I heard growling and footsteps coming towards us. I put Sakura behind me when a group of people came of the darkness. Two boys and a girl. One was really tall like a man with long lavender hair and short bangs, and his eyes were blood red. His age looked about 19-20yrs. old. The other was slightly taller than me with short white hair and long white bangs. His eyes were sapphire blue, and his looked about my age. And last the female looked about 14yrs. She had long jet black hair that went passed her waist with emerald green edges. Her eyes were violet purple. Two of them growled as they started to circle around us. But the boy with the white hair just stared at me. I didn't take any chances; I quickly took my gun out and pulled the trigger. The bullet fired and missed as one of them transformed and pounce on me. My gun was knocked out of my hand and crushed by the female werewolf who had also transformed.

"Sakura run… Get out of here!" I demanded

"_But…"_

"Run Now!"

All of a sudden the female werewolf picked up Sakura by the neck.

"No, Sakura! Get your hands off her!" I yelled

The female werewolf smiled and chuckled.

"_B-big sister… help…me…"_

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Tears formed in my eyes. I looked at the werewolves with anger, hatred, and vengeance in my eyes. All of a sudden I felt something was surging through my body. My heart started pounding so much that it began to hurt. I started to glow white and my eyes glowed red. The werewolf got off and backed away, and I swiftly turned around and kicked the werewolf who had my sister. My sister fell from her grasp. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I held her tightly refusing to let her go at any cost. I fearsomely growled at them to stay away. I lost control of myself, all that matter to me was protecting my little sister whom I'd thought was dead. Fangs started to form, my nails turned into claws. I was transforming into… into some kind of beast. Suddenly something stroked in the back of my head. I'd turned back to normal and fell to my knees struggling to stay conscious. I looked to see who had struck me. My vision was blurry but I was positive to see who it was. Suddenly I fell unconscious with my sister still in my arms.


	2. sorry for not updating

Dia: Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating these passed months.

Jon: School and the Finals, huh.

Dia: yeah… *yells and screams*

Luna: What's wrong with you? 

Kitten: she aced the English finals but still ended up with a C for the final grade.

Jon: Ouch.

Dia: *crying* I know… I'd study real hard for a B too.

Jon: Apparently not hard enough.

Dia: *glares at Jon* You don't have to rub it in my face.

Kitten: Anyway Dia will continue her story, speaking of stories she's working on a new story as we speak.

Luna: Please show your support by reading them and tell us what you think. Seen you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and was surrounded in darkness, I couldn't see anything.

"Am I dead?" I thought.

"No you're not." A voice spoke from the darkness.

Then before me appeared was a giant three-tailed white fox. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Luna… it's time to wake up." The fox spoke.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?"

"The real question is: who are you?"

And with that she vanished.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I finally came to from being unconscious. I felt a sharp pain in the head at held it. I realized that I wasn't in the forest.

"So you've finally awoke." A voice spoke.

I turned my head to see the boy who attacked me and my sister that night leaning on the windowsill next to me. I jump up and tried to reach for my gun. Not remembering that my gun was crushed by those werewolves. The boy looked at me with a gentle smile and started to walk towards me.

"Don't come near me you beast." I warned as I took my dagger and pointed at him.

He stopped and stared at me with a confused look.

"Why did you attack us? Where's my sister, what have you done with her?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you, but please try to calm down." He said.

"No… Where is she! Tell me!

"She's fine. She's in the medical room." He answered.

"Take me to her." I said

"Follow me."

He signed me to follow him as he walked out the door. I put away my dagger and followed behind him. I watched his every move to make sure he wasn't doing anything funny.

"We're here." He said

I looked up and saw a huge silver door. I was a bit amused of how big the door was. The doors opened, and I saw two women. One had short brown hair and wore a kimono like dress, the other had jet black hair in a high ponytail and she wore a long black dress.

"Yuna, Lulu how is she?" The boy asked

"Nothing serious. She should be fine with a little rest." One of the women responded.

"Good."

"Is that the girl?"

The boy nodded and one of the women walked over to me.

"Hello my name is Yuna and that over there is my mentor Lulu; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a big smile and held out her hand for me to shake.

I hesitated and stared at her for a moment, and then I grabbed it and shook her hand.

"I hope we become really good friends"

"Big… sister." A small voice said

I quickly ran over to a small bed where my Sakura was laying and gently cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled.

I was so glad to see she was okay. A few tears escaped my eyes as I leaned over to hug my sister.

"Sis… I can't breathe" she managed to say, struggling to brake free.

I released her as she gasped for air. I looked at the boy still trying to figure out why he had attacked us last night. Where are we? Why are we here? So many questions went through my mind. I broke out of thought when there was a knock at the door.

"Forgive the intrusion master Jon, but breakfast will be ready shortly." A woman in a French maid's dress said as she bowed her head.

"Thank you, we shall be there shortly." Jon responded.

The woman bowed her head once more and walked out the room.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Jon asked.

"Please say you will." Yuna cheerfully pleaded.

I turn to look at the nervous Sakura in my arms; she looked at me with a scared face. I smiled gently and patted her head. I stood up and helped Sakura off the bed.

"I thank you for the hospitality but I think it's time we should be going." I said bowing my head a little.

"But you shouldn't leave just yet; your wound hasn't fully healed." Lulu said

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine."

I walked towards the door, and then I felt a sharp pain in my head, it was worse than before. I fell towards the floor but someone caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked

I glared at him and pushed him away from me.

"Don't touch me I said I'm fine. Let's go Sakura"

I took Sakura's hand and went out the room.

"Sis, are you okay?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"Yes I'm fine"

We continued to walk down the hallway when we came to two huge golden doors. The doors had some ancient writings on it. I stared at the writings like I could understand what it said.

"Sis… This door creeps me out. Can we please get out of this place?"

I continued to stare at the doors. It felt like it was calling out to me. I reached out to touch the door…

"Stop, Get away from that door!" A voice ordered.

I turned my head and saw a man wearing sun glasses and a long red and black coat that covered his mouth running towards us. I put Sakura behind me.

"This place is forbidden to strangers such as yourself. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" he demanded.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you beasts." I said glaring at him.

"You little bitch, How dare you!"

I pushed Sakura out the way as he grabbed me by the throat with one hand. Usually I can easily brake out of anyone's grip, but his grip was too strong to break free.

"Please sir let my sister go!" she pleaded

"Auron Let her go!" someone demanded

He let me go; I fell on my knees and gasped for air. Sakura ran to my aid with tears in her eyes.

"Master Jon…"

I looked up to see Jon standing protectively in front of us.

"May I ask you why you would put your hand on this young woman?" he asked

"This little wrench disrespected me, and was about to stick her nose where it doesn't belong!"

"That still does give you the right to put your hands on her."

Auron looked over and glared at me. Jon shifted his body over so Auron was just looking at him. He growled and walked the other direction. Jon sighed in disgust then turned and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine" I said looking at the ground

"Luna, stop being so proud and thank him." Said Sakura

"It's aright" said Jon

I sat there for a moment until I heard someone's stomach growl I looked at Sakura who was blushing from embarrassment.

"You're hungry aren't you little one? "

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Well if you like, you can stay for breakfast"

Sakura turned and looked at me. I sighed under my breath.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong I will not hesitate to strike you down" I warned

"You have my word nothing bad will happen" he promised.

Sakura helped me up and we followed Jon to the dining hall.

Dia: Finally I'm done.

Kitten: about time.

Luna: what took you so long to finish?

Dia: *sigh*

Jon: Let me guess writer blocks

Dia: *chuckle* Multiple writer blocks ^_^

Kitten: R & R. I do not own Final Fantasy or Dark stalkers


End file.
